


Capes and Cuddles

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Their Love Is So, Winter, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Winter is descending on National City and Lena’s blanket just won't do. Taken from a cute little Elsa and Anna picture I found on Pinterest.





	Capes and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really need to explain much? I think the title says it all, it's a bunch of fluffy puffy fluff! 
> 
> I repeat fluff code level: IT’S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!!!! 
> 
> Read at your own risk, not responsible for feels, diabetes brought on by story sweetness, heart melting, or the urge to hug and cuddle your spouse/partner/lover etc. enjoy!!

Late fall in National City was always closer to winter than one would think, the air went from crisp and cinnamon tinted to biting and heavy with the smell of impending snow that never fell until December. Most of the resistance had gotten used to the chill and learned to adapt to it even if they hated it with every strand of their DNA, but as these stories always go there are always a few people that love the chill winter brings.

Lean never really liked the cold but she'd learned to love with it, how could she not when the first snowfall always made Kara smile like a child on Christmas morning? And not everything about the cold was bad, thanks to the dropping temperatures the crime level in the city seemed to lower with it which meant Supergirl had more free time during her nights, free time the super spent curled up with Lena on their sofa watching Netflix sipping the Luthor’s famous hot cocoa which is where the pair could be found the first night of December.

Kara was laying on the sofa, her head using the arm like a pillow, as her eyelids dropped barely able to keep open despite her favorite show playing quietly from the tv, she wore nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, her blond hair was free of its daily ponytail so it fell like a blonde curtain behind her. Lena was nestled against the blonde’s chest her head tucked under her chin, green eyes closed, her breathing deep and even as the sound of Kara’s heart beat acted like a lullaby, she had more on than her superhero girlfriend but only barely with her favorite baggy hoodie stolen from Kara’s closet and a pair of navy pajama shorts, and one of Kara’s hands was lazily playing with the ends of her raven hair.

Kara brought her free hand up to rub her eyes as she yawned surprisingly thankful the episode was now over, looking at the clock shown on the corner of the tv screen the blonde wasn't surprised she was so tired and Lena was asleep since it was almost one o’clock in the morning. Grabbing the remote Kara turned off the tv and gently kissed Lena’s head.

“Wake up Lee, lets go to bed.”

The dark haired woman groaned in protest nuzzling closer drawing a sigh but a smile from Kara, looks like she was going to do this her way. Gently the blonde shifted her hold on Lena as she sat up pausing and holding her breath to see if the dark haired CEO would wake up. When she barely stirred the blonde smiled to herself and with little effort, thanks to her super strength, carried Lena to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. As soon as she was on the bed Lena gave a slight whine her hand reaching out blindly for Kara making the girl smile and lay beside Lena pulling the thick covers over them. Lena’s hand found Kara’s shoulder and she latched on at once curling up and tucking herself against her girlfriend before falling back to sleep earning a smile from the blonde as she held her close and with a yawn let her own sleep consume her.

When Kara woke up it was from a soft kiss on her lips making her fight a smile and pinch her eyes shut tighter in hopes of another kiss. She heard Lena chuckle softly before lips brushed over her cheeks and nose before resting against her ear.

“Wake up love, there's something you'll want to see.”

Now that peaked the blonde’s interest making her eyes open to meet the beautiful moss green pools she loved. Reaching up and loosely wrapping her arms around the raven haired woman’s neck she smiled tiredly.

“I'm already looking at all I wanna see.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully but smiled.

“Shameless charmer. No there's something you'll want to see outside.”

The blonde glanced around, it was still dark in the room and Lena was still in her pajamas but now she was wrapped in what Kara recognized at the worn but comfy tan throw blanket from the living room couch. Still a little inside the blonde hauled herself out of bed and let herself be led out of the bedroom and out onto the fire escape of the building. A chilled wind breezed by ruffling her hair and nipping at her cheeks, it didn't bother her very much but she saw Lena pull the blanket tighter around herself.

“Lee it's freezing out here, let's go back inside before you get sick.”

She turned to go back inside but Lena grabbed her wrist gentle but firm.

“Wait Kara, look.”

The blonde watched as her girlfriend pointed with the other hand out into the night. Sighing the blonde turned back around and finally looked out into the street and sees it, snow! White, fluffy snow was falling all over the city in puffy little flakes that seemed to drift lazily to the ground. Kara couldn't help herself, she smiled Lena’s favorite bright smile as she watched the snow fall.

“It's snowing! Look at it Lee, it's like we’re in a snowglobe!”

Lena smiled nodding as she inched closer to Kara the chilled air penetrating the thin blanket. Seeing this from the corner of her eye the blonde smiled to herself before putting on a serious face turning to face Lena, who raised a brow slightly confused when Kara reached out and took the corner of the blanket between her fingers and shook her head.

“What?”

Kara gave a small hum as if thinking but really she was fighting off a smile.

“I'm afraid your blanket just won't do miss Luthor.”

The raven haired woman looked down at the blanket around her, sure it was old and a little worn but it was, mostly, keeping the chilled air out.

“Won't work for what?”

Kara finally let herself smile.

“For watching the sun come up as it snows! I have something better!”

Lena is still a little confused as Kara uses her super speed to go back inside but she expects the blonde to return with the comforter from their bed so when Kara returns with her crimson cape from her Supergirl suit the confusion doesn't go away. Seeing the confused look in Lena’s eyes Kara smiled softer and takes the blanket away tossing it quickly inside then wraps the cape around them both holding Lena close so the dark haired woman’s back is to her chest. Lena can't hold back the happy sigh that escapes her lips feeling the cape block out the cold air and Kara’s warmth surround her.

The pair of them stand on the fire escape close together content as ever despite the chill in the air and the snow flakes occasionally catching in their hair watching as the sun starts to rise over the city painting the sky with pastel colors that chase away the inky night sky. Just as the sun is creating the tops of buildings Kara decides it's time to go inside and warm up and so she helps Lena back inside letting her free of the cape and watching her head for the bedroom to begin getting ready for another day. Kara reaches down to pick up the top of her super suit when she sees Lena pause in walking, she's about to ask what's wrong but the unasked question is answered for her when Lena gives a small squeaked sneeze.

“Lee?”

The dark haired woman looks back at the blonde a stern look on her face.

“Don't even sa-say it.”

Kara was sure there was more but the words were stopped by another sneeze and this time she can't help the soft smile that forms on her lips seeing Lena’s nose start to turn a little red and snotty sounding. Setting the suit aside Kara walks over gently wrapping her girlfriend in her arms, noting how warm her forehead feels, and softly rubs her back.

“Lee it sounds like you've got a cold.”

Lena grumbled but didn't protest as she was picked up and carried over to the couch where Kara laid her down and in a flash retrieved the comforter from the bedroom gently laying it over Lena then kissing her head.

“You lay and rest, I'll go make some hot cocoa and soup for you.”

Lena sniffled burrowing herself into the blanket watching as Lara left the room a smile forming on her lips, so getting sick hadn't been a plan but she was happy with it because it meant a day alone with Kara uninterrupted by work or meetings or phone calls, just her, Kara, cocoa, and lots of snuggling and soft forehead kisses for the day.


End file.
